


Cover: Phantasmagoria

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Johnlock Big Bang 2012, M/M, Sherlock Homles; Best Dressed Prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in the throes of a conspiracy, Sherlock is framed for a crime he didn’t commit. He escapes, running from the authorities and his mysterious assailant both. Armed with nothing but a pocket watch and his considerable wit, Sherlock tries futilely to prevent further deaths in this string of murder and deception only to be outsmarted at every turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover: Phantasmagoria

[](http://s16.photobucket.com/albums/b10/Special_Meatloaf/?action=view&current=bigbang4.jpg)

This is such a fantastic story! The fic will be up soon, so please pop over to the [Johnlock Big Bang LJ Community](http://johnlockbigbang.livejournal.com/) to enjoy this and many other fantastic Johnlock fics! 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open to doing more fanfic covers. If you would like me to do one for your fanfic, please send me a message at buckle.art@gmail.com or if you just want to see more Sherlock fanart [follow me](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/buckledrawsmanga) on Tumblr.


End file.
